<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee, Pie or Me? by EasyDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095932">Coffee, Pie or Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyDreamer/pseuds/EasyDreamer'>EasyDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyDreamer/pseuds/EasyDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a player, but even a player loses his cool around a cute guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee, Pie or Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean turned the still warm cup in his hands as he glanced out the steamy window. It was a cold fall day, but it was warm inside, even more so with the heat coming from the bakery ovens. The entire shop was scented with layers of cinnamon, sweet fruit, vanilla and chocolate. Dean had plenty of time to take in the warm and cozy atmosphere of the coffee shop while he nursed his third cup of coffee. <br/>When he stopped in for a cup to go over three hours ago he had no intention of staying any longer. The shop was new to him, and the first thing he noticed was the amazing aroma of fresh-baked pie. He glanced over to the glass display case just in time to see someone slide a lattice-topped apple pie onto the top shelf. That was the first thing that convinced him to stay a little longer. </p>
<p>Dean looked up from the display case at the same time as the man behind the case closed it and stood straight. That was the second thing that made him stay. </p>
<p>The man behind the counter had dark tousled hair and blue eyes. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he flashed a smile at Dean and dusted his hands on his apron. “What can I get for you?”</p>
<p>Dean took a moment, and then flashed his warmest smile back, “Can I have a slice of that pie and a black coffee, please?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” said the blue-eyed man, ringing up the order. Dean handed over the cash and the man handed him some change. “Just take a seat and I’ll bring it over right away.”</p>
<p>Dean watched the man behind the counter as he turned to fill his order, admiring the view from the back which was just as good as the front, then turned to find a seat. By the time he picked out his window seat and shrugged off his coat, the man was already placing a steaming cup of coffee and a slice of pie in front of him. </p>
<p>“Enjoy, and let me know if you need anything else.” The wide smile made a repeat appearance when Dean looked up, and he spontaneously blurted out “I’m Dean.”</p>
<p>The man looked a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered and responded. “Nice to meet you Dean. I’m Castiel. Enjoy your pie.” Then he smiled again and went back behind the counter. </p>
<p>The coffee was freshly ground and perfectly rich. The pie was still warm from the oven, with a buttery crust and spiced apple filling. Dean ate slowly, savoring every small bite of pie and perfect sip of coffee while he snuck glances at the man behind the counter. Castiel moved confidently between the open kitchen and the counter, occasionally serving a customer in between rolling out dough and sprinkling it with cinnamon sugar and butter. Dean watched his long, slender fingers as they perfectly formed a long roll out of the dough, cut it into individual buns and nestled them together in a pan ready for the oven. </p>
<p>When Castiel caught him looking, Dean covered by tapping the rim of his empty cup to indicate he wanted a refill on his coffee. Castiel nodded and wiped his hands, then quickly came over with the pot to fill up Dean’s cup. Dean couldn’t do much more than smile and nod while Castiel filled his cup, and Castiel had to return to the counter quickly when another customer entered the shop.</p>
<p>Dean drank his second cup slowly, alternating between the view outside and the better view behind the counter. He was careful to avoid being caught staring, but couldn’t stop himself from looking back towards the other man again and again. Castiel’s shoulders were broad and strong, which became particularly obvious when he took some fresh dough from the mixer and turned his back to Dean to knead it. Dean’s jaw dropped while he watched Castiel’s shoulders flex, but the bell over the door snapped him out of it and he recovered in time to look away before Castiel turned to serve the new customer. </p>
<p>When his cup was empty once again, Dean considered his options. Finally, he decided on a course of action and took the cup with him to the counter. Dean smiled at Castiel when he turned to him, but the words he had planned froze on the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>“Another cup?” asked Castiel. </p>
<p>Dean lost his nerve and just nodded, sliding the cup across the counter to Castiel. Castiel turned to fill it and then slid it back, smiling at Dean and then turning his eyes to the person who had just stepped up behind him. Dean quietly took his cup back to the table by the window, and dropped into the chair with a sigh. He went back to sneaking glances while his third cup of coffee steamed in between his palms. And that is where he still sat. </p>
<p>Dean wanted to say something to Castiel so badly, but all he could think of were horrible pick up lines. Come here often? …. What’s a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this? …  Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Dean hated that he couldn’t just say something, but nothing was good enough. He wasn’t good enough for a man like this. He stayed in his chair, slowly sipping his coffee and glancing behind the counter whenever he thought Castiel wasn’t looking. </p>
<p>A few minutes before 3:00 p.m. a short, loud man burst through the doors. “Cassie! Your saviour has arrived!” He spread his arms wide in the center of the coffee shop and grinned at Castiel behind the counter.</p>
<p>Castiel had his back to the counter, but Dean watched as his head dropped towards his chest and he let out an exasperated sigh. He finished plating fresh cookies off a tray, then turned and dusted his hands on his apron and started to untie it. </p>
<p>“Gabriel, you were due an hour ago. I’ve already started your orders, but I expect you to make it up on your shift tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Cassie! We’re co-owners, you know there has to be some give and take.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Gabriel, I know, but you’ve been taking a lot and now it’s time to make up for it with some giving.” Castiel grinned at Gabriel. “You’re taking the early shift tomorrow. No excuses.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine Cassie. What are you going to do with your day off?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking about some possibilities,” said Castiel, turning back to hang up his apron and grabbing a black leather jacket from the hook next to it. </p>
<p>Dean averted his eyes as Castiel came out from behind the counter and crossed the floor of the coffee shop. He only looked up when he heard someone pull out the chair across the table from him, and was surprised to see Castiel looking at him with his hand on the back of the chair. </p>
<p>“Mind if I join you, Dean?” </p>
<p>Dean quickly recovered and grinned up at Castiel, “Please, take a seat.”</p>
<p>Castiel slid his jacket onto the back of the chair and sat down. </p>
<p>“So, Dean, you seem to be in no rush to leave, and if I’m not wrong you’ve been checking me out.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean and smiled. “Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>Dean’s cheeks reddened and he dropped his gaze for a moment, but he soon raised his eyes to Castiel with a shy smile. “No, you’re not wrong. Guess I’m not too smooth.” </p>
<p>“Smooth is overrated Dean.” Castiel grinned. “I have some unexpected free time. Why don’t we get to know each other a bit better?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just getting my feet wet with my first time posting. Feedback is welcome, please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>